frightfestfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Flags Great Adventure Fright Fest
Fright Fest at Six Flags Great Adventure is an annual haunt event that debuted in 1992. List of events Fright Fest 1992 Entertainment * ''Thriller'' (Showcase Theatre) * ''Monster Magic Theatre'' (Bugs Bunny Theater) * ''Tricks 'N Treats'' (Bandstand by the Lake) * ''Halloween Parade'' * ''Fireworks Spooktacular'' (Great Lake Grandstand) Fright Fest 1993 Entertainment * ''Thriller II'' (Showcase Theatre) * ''Special FX'' (Bugs Bunny Theater) * ''Tricks 'N Treats'' (Bandstand by the Lake) * ''Witches Brew'' * ''Haunted Hayride'' * ''Fright Fest Masquerade Extravaganza'' Fright Fest 1994 Attractions * Hayride to the Unknown: A Chemist's Nightmare * Bugs Bunny Land Halloween Hayride Entertainment * ''Thriller III'' (Showcase Theatre) * ''Special FX'' (Bandstand by the Lake) * ''Warlock's Revenge'' * ''The Execution'' * ''Witches Brew'' * ''Fright Works'' (Great Lake Grandstand) Fright Fest 1995 Attractions * Hayride to the Unknown: The Nightmare Entertainment * ''Night Creature Starring the Cryptkeeper'' * ''Witches Brew'' (Bugs Bunny Theater) * ''Wacky Dracky's Side Show of Horrors'' (Bandstand by the Lake) * ''Legend of the Lost Diver'' (Fort Independence) * ''Fright Works'' (Great Lake Grandstand) * ''Bad Bob the Bone Butcher'' Fright Fest 1996 Attractions * Hayride to the Unknown: The Nightmare Entertainment * ''Nightscares'' (Showcase Theatre) * ''Legend of the Lost Diver'' (Fort Independence) * ''The Executioner'' (Fantasy Forest) * ''Frightworks'' (Great Lake Grandstand) * ''Bad Bob the Bone Butcher'' (Frontier Adventures) * ''Tales from the Cauldron'' & ''Halloween Safe-TV'' (Bugs Bunny Land) * ''Ancient Evil Relic of the Macabre'' (Liberty Square Gazebo) * ''Doc Snooker's Halloween Time Machine'' (Bandstand by the Lake) 'Fright Fest 1997' Attractions * Hayride to the Unknown: The Amazon Entertainment * Arena of Doom (Northern Star Arena) * Theater of Illusion (Showcase Theatre) * Ancient Evil Relic of the Macabre (Liberty Square Gazebo) * Doc Snooker's Halloween Time Machine (Bandstand by the Lake) 'Fright Fest 1998' Attractions * Hayride to the Unknown (Hayride) * Elvira's Superstition (Right Stuff Theater) Entertainment * Arena of Doom ''(Northern Star Arena) * ''Bad Bob the Bone Butcher (Venom Gulch Stage) * The Execution ''(Main Street) * ''Fright Works (Great Lake Grandstand) * Doc Snooker's Halloween Time Machine (Bandstand by the Lake) * The BoogieMen (Liberty Square Gazebo) * Theatre of Illusion (Showcase Theatre) 'Fright Fest 1999' Attractions * Hayride to the Unknown - Nightmares * Alice Cooper's Brutal Planet (Garden of Eatin') * Elvira's Superstition (Dino Island Theater) Entertainment * ''Dead Man's Party'' (Big Wheel Stage) * Fright Works (Great Lake Grandstand) * ''Dive of Horrors'' (Fort Independence) * The Execution * ''Hypnosteria'''' (Showcase Theatre) * [[Dr. Fright's Final Freak Out|''Dr. Fright's Final Freak Out]] 'Fright Fest 2000' Attractions * Hayride to the Unknown - A Tale of Leed's Point * Brutal Planet * Elvira's Superstition (Dino Island Theater) Entertainment * ''Dead Man's Party'' (Big Wheel Stage) * Dive of Horrors (Fort Independence) * The Execution * Hypnosteria (Showcase Theatre) * Dr. Fright's Final Freak Out * Frightworks 2K 'Fright Fest 2001' 'Fright Fest 2002' 'Fright Fest 2003' 'Fright Fest 2004' 'Fright Fest 2005' 'Fright Fest 2006' 'Fright Fest 2007' 'Fright Fest 2008' 'Fright Fest 2009' 'Fright Fest 2010' 'Fright Fest 2011' 'Fright Fest 2012' 'Fright Fest 2013' 'Fright Fest 2014' 'Fright Fest 2015' Haunted attractions * Big Top Terror: Forgotten Carnival 3-D (Boardwalk) * Blood Shed (Golden Kingdom Outpost) * The Manor (Boardwalk) * Total Darkness (Boardwalk) * Voodoo Island (Frontier Adventures) * Wasteland (Adventure Seaport) * Asylum (Movietown) * The Haunted Heist (Adventure Alley) Scare zones * The Bloody Fountain (Near Liberty Fountain) * Circus Psycho (Boardwalk) * Demon District (Movietown) * Bone Butcher Terror-tory (Frontier Adventures) Fright Fest 2016 'Fright Fest 2017' Haunted attractions * Wicked Woods * Aftermath * Big Top Terror: Forgotten Carnival 3-D * The Manor * Total Darkness * Cell Block 6 * Blood Shed * The Haunted Heist Scare zones * The Bloody Fountain (Near Liberty Fountain) * Lady of the Lake Cemetery (Lakefront) * CarnEvil (Boardwalk) * Demon District (Movietown) * Bone Butcher Terror-tory (Frontier Adventures) Entertainment * Spooktacular Dance Party * The Skeletones (Wilderness Theater) * Professor Slithers' Creepy Critters (Adventure Theater) * Spooky Kooky Magic Show (Bloody Fountain Gazebo) * The Awakening & Dead Man's Party (Demon District Arena) 'Fright Fest 2018' Haunted attractions * Reflections of the Dead * Fears * The Manor * Big Top Terror: Forgotten Carnival 3-D * Hell Fest * Wicked Woods * Aftermath * Cell Block 6 Scare zones * The Bloody Fountain (Near Liberty Fountain) * Lady of the Lake Cemetery (Lakefront) * CarnEvil (Boardwalk) * Demon District (Movietown) * Bone Butcher Terror-tory (Frontier Adventures) Entertainment * ''Spooktacular Dance Party'' * ''Spooky Kooky Magic Show'' (Wilderness Theater) * ''Professor Slithers' Creepy Critters'' (Adventure Theater) * ''The Awakening'' & ''Dead Man's Party'' (Batman Stunt Arena) * ''Unleashed'' (Showcase Theatre) 'Fright Fest 2019' Haunted houses * Reflections of the Dead * ''Fears'' * ''The Manor'' * Big Top Terror: Forgotten Carnival 3-D * ''Blood Shed'' * ''Wicked Woods'' * ''Cell Block 6'' * Aftermath Scare zones * Lady of the Lake Cemetery (Lakefront) * ''Demon District'''' (Movietown) * [[Bone Butcher Terror-Tory|''Bone Butcher Terror-Tory]] (Frontier Adventures) * CarnEvil ''(Boardwalk) * ''The Bloody Fountain